


Sign That Line

by mikovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikovich/pseuds/mikovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Svetlana asks Mickey to enroll their child in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign That Line

There was a familiar tug at the back of Mickey’s neck. He switched his son to his other hip, detaching the tiny grip from his hair for a moment. He put his hand on the door handle to the elementary school, he couldn’t believe he had to do this stupid new parent bullshit.

 

Earlier this morning Svetlana shoved Mickey’s arm causing his spoon to fall into his cereal bowl, splashing milk on the front of his shirt.

“The fuck?” He burst out. Mandy laughed from across the small Milkovich kitchen table.

Svetlana’s eyes narrowed, “No cursing in front of child.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “He’s not even awake yet. Don’t be such a bit-” She hit him in the back of the head.

“You run errand for me today.” She braced her arms on the table beside his bowl.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey rolled his eyes, pushing more cereal into his mouth.

“Yevgeny is five.” She stated.

“Yeah, I seem to recall a birthday.” Mickey replied lifting a coffee cup to his lips. Mandy snorted again.

“You need to enroll him in school. He must go to school.” Svetlana leaned back crossing her arms, “Get education unlike piece of shit father.”

“Woah, Lana, chill on the s-h-i-t word.” Ian entered the kitchen a yawning Yevgeny in his arms, the child pulling at the red head’s hair.

“Good morning, Orange Boy.”

“Mornin’.” Ian gave a slight smile while he handed Svetlana her son.

“Don’t forget!” she called back to Mickey before leaving the room.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey called back with milk dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“Forget what?” Ian asked while he pulled himself into a sitting position on the counter top, but not before wiping the milk away from Mickey’s mouth with his thumb.

“Number one dad here has to enroll the little one in school today.” Mandy said while tossing Ian a pill bottle that was sitting on the table.

Mickey handed him his coffee cup. “I don’t even know where the fucking elementary school is. I hardly went there either.”

Ian accepted the mug using the coffee to take his medication. “Well I used to take Debs and Carl all the time, I’ll show you.”

\--

Mickey sighed as he let his son slide down his leg to the floor to run and play with the toys in the corner of the main office. Ian couldn’t go with him because Fiona needed him to deal with a Frank problem, but he had given him directions.

He approached the desk where an overweight woman with hair that was stuck in the 80s clicked her pen and eyed his knuckles disapprovingly. Actually, she seemed to look him up and down disapprovingly. “May I help you,” she hesitated then said disgusted, “Sir?”

“Yeah, how do I get my kid in kindergarten?” He crossed his arms on the desk that came up to just below his chest.

She rolled back in her desk chair, taking a packet off the shelf behind her and plopped it down in front of Mickey.

“We’re gonna need your I.D.” Mickey’s hand went to his back pocket as she started to rattle off a list of all the shit required to register his kid. “A birth certificate, shot records, a proof of residency- that’s means where you live,” Mickey’s jaw clenched. Just because he had “FUCK U-UP” tattooed on his knuckles didn’t mean he didn’t know what the word residency meant.

He cut her off mid word, “Why the fuck you need all that to give a kid an education?” He realized he had none of these documents with him and he realized that this lady was pissing him off so much that if he left to get them he wouldn’t promise coming back.

“Please don’t curse at m-”

“He’s deeply sorry.” Mickey felt a hand calmly grab the back of his neck and he saw red hair in the corner of his eye.

Ian laid a folder on the desk, “Got all his records. Don’t worry, Mick.”

Ian smiled at him in that loving way Mickey pretended to hate.

The woman smiled at Ian as if dealing with the slick Gallagher was better than dealing with the rough and tumble Milkovich.

Mickey turned his head to see Yevgeny slam a toy fire engine into the wall. He backed away from the desk where Ian had taken over by starting to check boxes about allergies and family history. Mickey sat on the floor next to his son where he started a Lego piece war with the 5 year old.

Ian couldn’t focus. Did Mick or Lana have diabetes in their families? He couldn’t remember. He just couldn’t think because of this noise- he turned his head seeing Lego pieces flying.

“Mick!”

The dark haired man looked up just as a yellow brick hit his temple.

“Stop his screaming for just a sec?”

Mickey quickly grabbed the giggling child into his lap, whispering promises of ice cream in his ear. The 5 year old quieted with a smirk that reminded Ian so much of Mickey.

Ian turned back.

Mickey looked up at Ian filling out the paper work, the way he stopped sometimes to think and looked up at the ceiling as if that’s where the answers were. When Ian got to the last page he bit his lip and his brows furrowed. His pen hesitated over a spot. Mickey wondered what the question was when Ian suddenly dropped then pen and turned.

Mickey stood up. Ian pointed to the parent/guardian signature line.

That’s why he hesitated, he’d wanted to sign. Mickey grabbed the pen and soon the line was filled with a messy Mickey Milkovich.

Ian turned in the paper work to the woman, who clicked her pen and said he could start on the upcoming Monday.

“Daddy!” Both men turned. “Daddy, can we get ice cream now?”

\--

The 5 year old dripped chocolate swirl on Ian’s neck causing the red head to shiver. Ian held the little kids legs as he rode on his shoulders on the way home.

“Hey, buddy? Ya mind watching the drippage?” Ian said with laughter in his voice.

Mickey grabbed the handle of the unlocked door to the Milkovich house hold; because still no body would be stupid enough to break into this house.

Yevgeny giggled, “Sorry, daddy!”

Mickey stopped. Ian sucked in a breath. He’d said it. He’d called Ian daddy.

Mickey turned, “Ya know, I think we should make it so you can sign that line.”

Ian smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, review or send me a prompt at gallafics.tumblr.com!


End file.
